Rikku in love!
by King o bandits Jing
Summary: An old friend visits Rikku and she sleeps with him(not in sexuall terms yet) then some hugs and everything more stuff like lemony and launguage in later chapters Reply to me and this is my first story :)chap 2 is up!
1. Old friends new feelings

AN: Hiyo, first off this is my first story and I'm very.. Well it turned out better then I thought it would. Any way my fave FFX, or X-2 charrie has always been Rikku so this is if me and her were good friends and...well read on Rated: R for later chaps in both lemon areas and language   
  
this is a story about two years after FFX-2 so I hope you know most of it I've only got to the middle of ch.3 of FFX-2  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to..  
  
Rikku: hugs yes. or I'll sue.  
  
AN: ok ok ok sigh I own only a copy of the game so you know  
  
Chapter 1- Sleep on it (or rather HIM)  
  
Rikku laid on the beach, she was bored. Paine and Yuna had left for the thunder plains, and since she was afraid to enter, the left without saying anything to her. Now she was alone, but more importantly, BORED! She looked up to the sky, and saw it was starting to rain. "Awww man!" she said sad. She went to her hut and saw a young man with long black hair and light brown eyes there. He smiled, he was a friend of hers, Brendan. "Hey." he said. "Hey" Rikku replied "What's up?" he looked at her "Not much. How bout you?" he asked. Rikku clung to him "Lightning" she said. Brendan smiled "Ahhh I see" he was afraid of lightning too, but not as much as Rikku. "Uhhhh Rikku?" "Yes?" she asked. "I..can't..breathe" Brendan said almost with no effort. "Huh?" Rikku looked down her arms were tight around his neck. She did a short laugh and whispered in his ear "Sorry" She then let go. He gasped for air and calmed down a bit. "That's..." He gasped for air. "Oh! pant pant That's ok Rikku" He sighed. Rikku gave him an innocent smile. Her smile to make me forgive her for anything huh?.works every time' he thought.  
  
The rain soon died down, it was about three in the morning, and Rikku was still up. "Phew! It's over" she sighed, she was still too scared to sleep. She quietly walked to the room she let Brendan sleep in and walked in. She looked at him, he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed and got in bed she put her head on his chest and drifted to sleep. She smiled and was happy he was there.  
  
He woke up at eight- thirty and saw her. He blushed and touched her shoulder. "Rikku?" She woke up and looked at him "Oh hi" she said laughing slightly hoping he wasn't mad she slept there. He smiled a bit "Have a nice sleep?" he asked laughing a bit as well. "You bet!" she hugged him and blushed finally realizing what she did I slept on him and hugged him? But I.don't like him like that do I?' she said in her mind. She blushed and let go of him. Brendan smiled and hugged her back. She smiled.  
  
Sorry if it was too short but that's just the beginning next chap, chapter 2- XOXOXOXkissXOXOXOXkissXOXOXOX reply to my fanfic let me know what you think and give me some Idea's for next chap 


	2. leaving me strong

AN: Hey Hey Hey what up I hope you liked my last chapter this one starts off the lemon part but not for long ch.3 will probably be all lemon I don't know yet well here's Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now...read Chap. 1  
  
Chapter 2- hugs and kisses, a tainted candy  
  
A bit after they woke up (the end of Ch.1) Rikku went to the beach. She laid there thinking about Brendan, wondering why she slept there, why she hugged him and why he hugged back. Brendan had went to the temple to pray and she was waiting for him. Brendan looked at all the statues and sighed thinking of his father, he then went off to the beach. She saw him and smiled. He smiled back and sat next to her. He sighed and laid down. "Rikku?"   
  
"What?" she asked. He looked up at the clouds "I'm really glad I came" She smiled at him and simply said "So am I"   
  
That night Brendan sighed, he had to leave tomorrow night. He looked at Rikku and wondered what she was thinking. He smiled "Hey" "what?" she asked smiling. "Too bad I have to leave tomorrow" Brendan said looking at Rikku who looked like she was about to cry. "Do you have to?" she asked. He looked down "Yeah I do..I'm sorry Rikku" He said sadly. Rikku sighed and hugged him "Please..can I sleep with you again tonight?" Rikku asked with those eyes. Brendan couldn't fight her "Sure" he said smiling.  
  
That night the slept together as proving the were..in love?! Who knows.  
  
Again I am sorry for the short chapter the next one is longer I PROMISE. 


End file.
